


More Time

by meganhamner99



Series: resistance bois ft. cultist bois [10]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Blood, F/M, Major character death - Freeform, TW: Blood, angsty, big fucking ouch, canon aligned, whump!john seed - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-20 20:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20233690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meganhamner99/pseuds/meganhamner99
Summary: ARGETLAM007 ASKED:Hey there! 🤗 Just seen your latest post and I have a request in my mind. Not so clear but I'd love to see something about whump John / fem!Deputy 😻🤩 I'm pretty new with these requesting stuff, so sorry if this is the wrong place to do that 🙈John's plane has crashed and the Deputy comforts him in his final moments.





	More Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [argetlam007](https://archiveofourown.org/users/argetlam007/gifts), [argetlam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/argetlam/gifts).

He was already injured. 

It’s what Rook repeated in her head like a mantra as she sprinted after the man parachuting from the sky. 

He was going to hit the ground before she could get to him, but he was hurt. How severely, Rook had no clue, but it was an advantage she had over him.

When she got closer, Rook could feel the lump beginning to form in her throat. Ever since John had run from the church in Fall’s End with two cultists flanking him, rage had been coiling inside of her chest like a snake. John had always talked about indulging her sin, well by god she was going to.

With each footstep toward him, the adrenaline she felt ebbed away a little more until the pounding of her heart was no longer in anger, but in fear.

Her breaths came short and quick as she stared down at him, her handgun aimed square at his chest even though he was clearly in no condition to fight. 

His favorite coat was stained with blood, and his face was splattered with it as well. From where she stood Rook could see that blood was beginning to collect on his bottom lip.

John’s eyes slowly opened, immediately finding her own. A soft whimper escaped her when she realized that he didn’t look afraid or angry, but rather a little proud.

Rook’s hand holding the gun began to tremble before she finally dropped to her knees next to John’s side. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she took in a sharp breath, but she bit her lip to try and hold it all back when she felt a soft touch on her knee.

“Will you stay with me? I don’t want to be alone.” John’s voice was weak, but it was clear and easy to understand. He didn’t sound panicked despite his words, but Rook thought she was going to collapse into a thousand pieces right there and then.

“Just-just focus on breathing for me, okay? I’m not going to leave you. I’m not going anywhere, I promise.” Rook stuttered as she shifted around to where John’s head rested against the ground. She pulled her leather jacket off and bunched it up before carefully using it to cushion his neck.

“You were one of the few good things in my life,” John paused to cough and her stomach flipped at how wet it sounded. “I’d do it all again you know. I wouldn’t change a single thing if I knew what would happen.”

“I know you love to listen to yourself talk, but please John, for the love of god, please just stop.” Rook’s tone was pitched and wobbled with desperation as she moved to kneel over his body and her gaze darted around trying to identify all the different points he was injured. She kept having to start over because she couldn’t keep track of them all.

John just smiled lovingly up at her and touched her cheek gingerly. Rook’s eyes fell closed at the feeling, her own hand coming up to cover his. She gave it a light squeeze and clenched her jaw to try and stop the onslaught of emotions threatening to spill over.

No. No. No. No. No.

“I don’t-I don’t think I could ever love myself Deputy, but you helped me to forget hating myself.” His voice was so calm through his coughing that if Rook wasn’t looking at his broken body, she just might have believed him. She reached out with her other hand and brushed it across John’s forehead, letting it rest on his jaw as she forced a tearful smile.

“You’re not going to start in on all that goodbye shit, Seed. Not now, not ever. I just need you to stay awake.” Rook’s eyebrows were screwed together as she tried not to break down into a puddle of tears.

“I want to hear you say it.” She froze at John’s words, her chest tightening as she forgot to breathe. He didn’t have to say anything else, she knew exactly what he meant.

“I love you.” The words shook as she said them, her fingers beginning to quiver against his jaw. She didn’t try to hide the tears anymore, her voice cracking as she lowered her head closer to John’s.

The smile that formed on his face was heavenly. It made him look at peace. In the entire time that she’d known him, something was always plaguing John’s mind. He rarely looked as peaceful as he did now.

Rook felt her heart stop as she felt John’s hand being to go slack underneath her own, and she noticed his chest was no longer rising and falling with each breath. She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as it began to quake, but she couldn’t help the sob that forced its way out of her throat as she set John’s hand down on top of his chest.

“I got you, it’s going to be okay. It’s okay. I’ve got you. You’re safe now. You’re alright.” Her body shook as she began to cry, and Rook lowered her body down on top of John’s as she touched her forehead to his. Her hands were fisted in his coat and some of his blood was transferring onto her skin and clothes but she couldn’t be bothered.

He was really gone, and she couldn’t help but wish she’d gotten to do more with him.

“I do love you, John.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @farcryfuckmeup


End file.
